Mighty Mouse
Mighty Mouse was a competitor from the final two series of Robot Wars that also competed in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme and was an Assault Course, Football, Sumo and Tug of War competitions. It had no luck in 2002, losing in the first round of all four competitions but was runner up in Assault Course in 2003 whilst losing in round 1 of the Football again. It was actually the first Velocirippa converted after it got destroyed in a battle. Robot History 2002 It lost to Chip in the first round of the Sumo. It worked with Wolf in the Football but lost 7-1 to Team Snow Cat in round 1. Mighty Mouse lost in round 1 of the Assault Course to Transpower. It lost in Round 1 of the Tug of War after Big Bro pulled it off with ease. 2003 It set a new record in the Assualt course in the first round against Mousecatcher. It beat 51 in round 2 and then beat Big Bro in round 3. In the Final, it met Typhoon Rover but lost, having the WR it set in round 1 by a hundredth of a second. It worked with Bugs Buggy in the Football competition, forming The Mouseketeers. It lost to Team Flash in round 1, losing two-one. Series 6 In Heat C of the Sixth Wars, Mighty Mouse made its televised Robot Wars debut. It had a spring-loaded flail on the rear to keep balance as it drove around. Against all odds, it survived its first round against number 5 seeds Chaos 2, newcomers Destructosaur and fellow Robot Wars veterans Iron-Awe 2 after doing absolutely nothing whilst Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur over onto its back immediately and then flipped Iron-Awe 2 out of the arena soon afterwards. Mighty Mouse rammed the overturned Destructosaur once, but then it spent the remainder of the fight running away from Chaos 2, waiting for Destructosaur to be counted out. Mighty Mouse still foolishly drove straight onto the flipper, but Chaos 2's flipper had broken after Iron-Awe went out, which allowed it to go through with into the next round, as Destructosaur was eventually counted out by Refbot, and flipped by the arena floor flipper. In the second round of the heat, Mighty Mouse was up against Dantomkia, newcomers to the main competition. Mighty Mouse ran away from Dantomkia, just like it did against Chaos 2, until it got itself wedged on the arena side wall. Refbot pulled it free and it was then flipped onto its side by Dantomkia. After this, it ran over to the arena side wall, which was a mistake, as it was then flipped out of the arena by Dantomkia, eliminating it from the competition. Extreme 2 Mighty Mouse was singularly entered into the Tag Team Terror competition for Extreme Series 2. It was partnered with brother robot Velocirippa and would face Barbaric Response and Hydra in its first round battle. After Velocirippa broke down rather quickly after fighting Hydra, Mighty Mouse rushed out to tag, also trying to get it off the flame pit. However, it was targeted by Barbaric Response, who flipped it away from Velocirippa and flipped it around the arena. Hydra then slammed Mighty Mouse into the side wall. Mighty Mouse tried to escape the two opponents, but failed as Barbaric Response then pushed Mighty Mouse into Matilda's CPZ, into the path of her spinning flywheel weapon. Hydra then slammed into the pit release button, before shunting the helpless Mighty Mouse down the pit for the win, eliminating Team Mouse from the Tag Team Terror competition. In stark contrast to its team-mate, this was the only time Mighty Mouse lost in the first round of a competition. Series 7 In the Seventh Wars, Mighty Mouse was drawn against 8645T 2, newcomers Mobot and the 14th seeds Thermidor 2 in the first round, where it made little impact as it stayed out of the way of the main action, mostly. After Thermidor 2 flipped over 8645T 2 and flipped Mobot out of the arena, Mighty Mouse was scooped up and flipped over by Thermidor 2, almost out of the arena. It was upside down and its rollbar failed to work because Mighty Mouse was propped up against the arena side wall, inside the CPZ. Despite this, 8645T 2 was then counted out, but was then righted by Thermidor 2 and tried to attack house robots. Mighty Mouse, after they'd been accidentally self-righted by Dead Metal, started to move slowly into the centre of the arena, completely breaking down here. 8645T 2 then tried to pit Mighty Mouse after being flipped by the arena floor flipper, but they drove into the pit and secured its defeat. Mighty Mouse was then pitted by Thermidor 2 anyway, but both robots still went through to the second round. Mighty Mouse was then drawn against yet another flipper in Kronic the Wedgehog in Round 2 of the heat. Mighty Mouse again took evasive action as it tried to dodge Kronic the Wedgehog's flipper. Kronic however got a few good flips in, one sending Mighty Mouse hurtling into the arena side wall, across the flame pit. Mighty Mouse then showed aggression by ramming Kronic the Wedgehog from behind and shunting it into a CPZ, where Kronic the Wedgehog was unable to get away. House robot Mr. Psycho closed in on Kronic the Wedgehog, the 800 kg machine hit Kronic repeatedly with his hammer until Kronic was immobilised completely. Refbot counted out Kronic the Wedgehog, causing a major upset as Mighty Mouse was sent through to the heat final. Mighty Mouse faced Thermidor 2 again in the Heat Final. In the battle, Thermidor 2 was able to flip Mighty Mouse high into the air, whenever it got the opportunity, with Mighty Mouse running all over the arena, making no actual attempt to attack Thermidor 2. As the fight wore on, Mighty Mouse's maneuverability was depleting, and turning became very slow. Mighty Mouse drove into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but was eventually able to get away before it could sustain further damage, however it was only to suffer further flips from Thermidor 2. Eventually, Mighty Mouse's drive motors were so severely damaged that it could only go forwards and backwards, at which point, it drove again into Sir Killalot's CPZ, who in turn picked up Mighty Mouse and held it over the flame pit, causing its ears to fall off. Mighty Mouse then got away, and collided again with Thermidor 2 after the latter had pressed the pit release button. Mighty Mouse was nearly pushed down the pit in the closing seconds of the battle, but just survived to a judges' decision. However, the decision was obvious, going in favour of Thermidor 2, and Mighty Mouse was eliminated from the competition. Live Events 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Mighty Mouse took part in the 2004 UK Championships where it fought Chompalot at Newport where it lost on a judges decision and Storm 2 in Worcester also on a judges decision. 2006 UK Championships Mighty Mouse took part in the 2006 UK Championships at Wicksteed Park in Kettering where it shared its pod with no. 3 seed Tanto,Tilly 1O1 and CTRip. CTRip unfortunatly pulled out and Mighty Mouse along with the other 3 robots which meant they had to fight it out in a melee. Tanto broke down in the fight and Mighty Mouse managed to win the fight after causing more damage to Tilly 1O1. Mighty Mouse had the points it all needed to qualify for a place in the finals where in the first battle, it met 8465T in the first round. It was thrown around the arena by Beast's flipper where it always kept rolling back on its wheels until it landed on its side and for some reason didn't right itself and was eliminated. 2006 Winter Tour Mighty Mouse also took part in the 2006 Winter Tour where it only took part in one qualifier match at Doncaster where it took on the reigning UK Champions Turbulence. Mighty Mouse got thrown around the arena before eventually getting thrown out the arena. 2007 Winter Tour Mighty Mouse took part in the 2007 Winter Tour, It took on Tiberius 4 and TillyEwe 2 in its first qualifier at Doncaster where it failed to make an impact and ended up in the pit. Next it lost to Envy at Portsmouth and was beaten again by Dantomkia at Nottingham. 2008 UK Championships Mighty Mouse took part in the 2008 UK Championships at RAF Fairford where it only took part in one battle. It faced no. 2 seed Terrorhurtz which classed Mighty Mouse as an underdog. It was walloped by Terrorhurtz before eventually getting immobilised and then pitted which eliminated it. This was also Mighty Mouse's last ever fight before it retired. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 15 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Techno Games Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Assault Course Competitors Category:Football Competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Tug of War competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Techno games Semi Finalists Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Techno Games 2002 competitors Category:Techno Games 2003 competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:2004 UK Championship Competitors Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors Category:2006 Winter Tour Competitors Category:Enginuity Robot Crusade 2003 Competitors Category:Live Event Competitors